


4. “Hot cocoa with Marshmallows” Cat Dads

by Paleopotato



Series: Chubmas 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleopotato/pseuds/Paleopotato
Summary: A daily chubby kink challenge for December 2020:1. “Bowl full of Jelly”2. “two sizes too small”3. “Plums and Pears”4. “Hot cocoa with Marshmallows”5. “Cookies for Santa”6. “Oh Fudge!”7. “Stuffed like a Turkey”8. “On the (Christmas) Market.”9. “Snug as a Pig in a Blanket”10. “Buttons are just Ornamental”11. “Tinsel Strength”12. “Mulled Wining and Dining”13. “Arts and Craft Services”14. “Hibernation Preparation”15. “Beached for the Holidays”16. “Candy is Dandy”17. “Apple of my Pie”18. “How I Ate on My Christmas Vacation”19. “Round the Tree”20. “Wrapped Up Tight”21. “Skating on ~~Thin~~ Thicc Ice”22. “Ghost of Christmas (Re)Pasts”23. “Christmas Movie Marathon”24. “The (Mid)night (Snack) Before Christmas”25. “I’m Dreaming of a Wide Christmas”
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: Chubmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035822
Kudos: 6





	4. “Hot cocoa with Marshmallows” Cat Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Ashe and Caspar share a mug of Hot Chocolate

4\. “Hot cocoa with Marshmallows” Cat Dads  
“Here you are, Caspar, a cup of hot chocolate.” Ashe smiled handing the blue haired boy a steaming cup. While the two of them had grown soft since living together the two knights wouldn’t want it any other way. Their cabin was cozy, warm and filled with cats. Caspar was the first to glance out of the window. Watching the snowflakes fall. Ashe cuddled up next to him enjoying his boy friend's softness.   
“Thank you Ashe.” The shorter ale gave him a kiss. “I still can’t believe Dimitri bought us this cabin that was really nice of him. I always assumed he'd be this big scary guy.”  
“No Dimitri might look scary but he’s actually really sweet. He keeps trying to give me stuff but i just don’t deserve the gifts…” Ashe sighed using Caspar’s belly as a pillow. His fluffy head gently pressing into the soft folds of the blue haired knight’s gut.  
“No way Ashe you are the smartest, cutest and most lovable guy in the whole world.”   
“Really you mean that?” Ashe’s face went as red as the mug he was drinking from. “Umm...Thank you Caspar...for everything.” 

The two of them stayed on the couch cuddling. There were many felines joining the cuddle pile. Ashe had a few on his stomach, one resting on his shoulder and another trying to drink out of his mug. “No sprinkles you can’t drink this.” he quickly picked up his warm mug enjoying the sweet beverage.   
“Don’t you just love our cats.”   
“Yeah they are the greatest.”


End file.
